Harry Potter TV Shows
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Few of our favorite tv shows done in Harry Potter cast and envoronment. Please read and review. Exclaim if you want more! gimme ideas!


A typical day of...   
  
Hogwarts' Passions  
  
Draco - Ethan (Drethan)   
Hermione - Tereza (Hermionza)   
Lucius - Jullius Crane (Lullius Crane-Malfoy)  
Minerva - Pilar (Minervar)   
Parvati - Whitney (Parvathny)   
Seamus - Louis (Seaius)   
  
-"Oh, Hermioneza, how could you? How could you marry Lullius Crane-Malfoy? That's just awful" - sobed Hermioneza's mother, Minervar.   
  
-"But mommy, he got me drunk with Champagne Butterbeer @ Butterbeer Ltd. Limited... and than I'm married him... I'm carrying his child" - Hermioneza was patting her stomach.   
  
-"Oh my Lord..." - Minervar fainted with loud THUD.   
  
-"Parvathny, what are we going to do?" - Hermioneza turned to her friend. -"We are in the middle of the St Mungo's Hospital, and Seauis and Drethan are about to come here. Oh what are we going to do?"   
  
-"Hermione, you have to tell them what did you do" - Parvathny advised her.   
  
-"But they will flatten Lullius with ground."   
  
-"Like he doesn't deserve that" - Parvathny said sarcastically.   
  
-"Please..." - she begged her on her knees.   
  
-"Ok" - Parvathny sighed deeply.   
  
Seauis and Drethan instantly arrived there.   
  
-"What happen to our momma?" - Seauis asked.   
  
-"Hermoneza, what happened?" - Drethan asked.   
  
-"Nothing" - Hermioneza answered innocently.   
  
  
  
  
Radio Active   
  
Ron - Sarah (Saron)  
Snape - Ms Atoll (Ms Snapoll)   
  
-"Oh Saron" - Ms Snapoll yelled through the hallway. Saron stopped turning around. Ms Snapoll, everyone's most loathed teacher was standing there.   
  
-"Oh miss Snapoll" - said Saron.   
  
-"Moment of your time" - Ms Snapoll reached Saron, holding him up. -"Come to my office. Saron followed Ms Snapoll, muttering under his breath, so he can't hear 'I hate Ms Snapoll'.   
  
-"I have a pop quiz for you" - Ms Snapoll exclaimed cheerfully, closing the door of her office behind her.   
  
-"Now?" - Saron was surprised.   
  
-"Yes, it's perfect" - Ms Snapoll was just too excited.   
  
-"Ms, I was gonna study but than... er... I had... err... to... watch 'Digimon' with my little sister" - Saron said triumphantly.   
  
-"Oh, c'mon. You have to do it now".   
  
-"Ok, but if it's about Potions antidotes, well than I... I didn't learn it... because... I had to watch 'Pokémon' with my little sister."   
  
-"Now, tell me" - Ms Snapoll pulled out two pairs of robes - "which ones should I wear - pink ones or purple ones, that is your test quiz."   
  
-"Do I get an A if I pick a right ones" - asked Saron, innocently.   
  
  
The Simpsons  
  
McGonagall - Ms Crabapple (Ms McCrabapple)   
Fred - Bartolomew (Bart) Simpson (Fredolomew)   
Neville - Millhouse (Nevillhouse)   
  
-"Fredolomew, it's time to do your book report" - McCrabapple shrieked. Fredolomew stood up from his seat, heading towards the boards. He stood in front of the whole class, holding a book in his hand. 'History of Catharian Ways' was the title of the book with picturesque cover.   
  
-"Uhm... this book, 'History of Catharian Ways' is titled 'History of Catharian Ways'... uhm... it's writen by a dude... dude named Arthemis Aztemis... and that guy is a really - err - talented - err - author. Yes, very talented author" - Fredolomew puzzled the words.   
  
-"Enough with that, tell us what is the book about" - McCrabapple started loosing her nerves.   
  
-"Well the book is..." - Fredolomew was glancing at the cover, looking for clues what the book is about - "it's about those dudes... doing those rites... at this castle... castle is located in this coutnry that has those green fields on the mountains... and it's cool... it's a good book" - Fredolomew grinned, smartly.   
  
-"Can you tell us what the name of the country is?" - Ms McCrabapple asked, peeking through her glasses.   
  
-"Uhm... er... that's some country abroad."   
  
-"It's France, Bartolomew, go to your seat. And next time read a book, before you do a report."   
  
-"Wow, you really nailed an A" - Nevillhouse said to Fredolomew as he was sitting down to his seat.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
